


5 times Yamada and Chinen went to the movies

by alchemicink



Series: 5 Times... [7]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to have someone who will go to the movies with you. That's not hard for Yamada and Chinen to figure out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Yamada and Chinen went to the movies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I originally intended this to be Yamachii, but I'm just so bad at writing romance that it turned into bromance instead. Feel free to interpret the story however you like. 
> 
> The standard disclaimer: Not meant to be accurate representations of the real people. It's just for fun!

**1st time:**  
“Hey Chinen, wanna go to the movies with me?”  
  
Honestly, Yamada hadn’t expected him to say yes. Yamada was used to going to the movies alone—it didn’t bother him—so it really was more of a spur-of-the-moment question. But Chinen, the one in their group who usually preferred to stay at home than hang out, surprised him with a _yes._  
  
The two of them got settled into their seats in the darkened theater. Yamada wasn’t used to having a movie companion, so he wasn’t sure whether Chinen would appreciate whispered comments throughout the whole thing. In fact, he wasn’t even sure Chinen would even like the superhero action movie they were there to see.  
  
He relaxed as the movie started going and Chinen laughed just as loudly at the jokes as he did. He even offered Yamada some of his popcorn.  
  
“Great movie,” Chinen said, as they exited the theater later.  
  
“Yeah, we should see another one soon.” Yamada sincerely hoped they would.

 

**2nd time:**  
After a long day of dance practice, Yamada, Chinen, Yuto, and Keito had decided to eat dinner together. The group of friends had a good time talking and laughing. The subject of the conversation turned to the newest popular movie in theaters. The group’s chat was interrupted, however, with a beep from Yuto’s phone.  
  
“Oh,” Yuto frowned, “I completely forgot about the chores I was supposed to do tonight. Mom’s not happy. I’ve gotta go.”  
  
Keito put a hand to his forehead. “That reminds me that I have homework to do. I should get going too.”  
  
“Good luck with that,” Yamada said, watching the two boys leave.  
  
“Keito would forget his head if it wasn’t attached to him, but I’m surprised about Yuto. He’s usually on top of things,” Chinen mused as they got up to pay the bill.  
  
Yamada shrugged. “Well, I’ve still got free time. You?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Yamada paused for a moment, wondering if he should take advantage of the opportunity. Finally, he decided not to worry about possibilities and just ask. “Wanna go see that movie we were just talking about? Yuto _did_ say it was hilarious.”  
  
Yamada wasn’t sure if Chinen could tell how nervous he was, but he was reassured when the other boy gave a small smile and nodded. 

 

**3rd time:**  
Yamada and Chinen had just purchased their tickets for the movie and were waiting in line for popcorn.  
  
“Do you think it’ll be any good?” Yamada asked.  
  
“Oh sure,” Chinen said reassuringly. “This theater has the best popcorn.”  
  
Yamada laughed. “I was talking about the movie. Sometimes live-action adaptations are terrible. What if this one is like that?”  
  
“I read a bunch of reviews online that said the movie was great. Follows the storyline really well. So it should be pretty good,” Chinen said. “I wouldn’t have come if I thought the movie would be crappy.”  
  
“Well then, if Chinen says it, then it must be true,” Yamada said with a grin.  
  
“I’m always right,” Chinen proclaimed jokingly.  
  
And he was. After the movie, the two boys agreed that it had been a great adaptation.

 

**4th time:**  
“This is going to be absolutely terrible,” Yamada said, settling down into the cushiony movie theater seat.  
  
“A catastrophe,” Chinen agreed. “You didn’t even see all the bad reviews it got online.”  
  
“I’m excited,” Yamada exclaimed. The two had decided to go against their usual movie theater routine and instead see what looked to be one of the worst movies ever produced. From the trailers, they’d already seen terrible acting and a poorly written script. To the boys’ surprise, they actually thought the trailer was terribly amusing, so they figured watching the movie would be a great laugh.  
  
They spent the entire movie whispering snarky comments back and forth and trying not to giggle too loudly because the lady a row ahead kept shushing them. The boys were surprised when the movie ended on a cliffhanger.  
  
“Oh my gosh, there’s a _sequel_ to this trash?” Yamada whispered loudly as the ending credits began to roll.  
  
“I think there’s a whole series,” Chinen answered.  
  
“Think of everything we’ve been missing out on,” Yamada lamented sarcastically. “How did we _live_ before this?”  
  
“We weren’t apparently,” Chinen said. He then shuddered as he saw two girls walk by wearing t-shirts with some of the characters’ faces on them.  
  
“Want to go rent the rest of the movies and hang out at my house?” Yamada suggested.  
  
“Hell yes.”

 

**5th time:**  
Without even being aware of it, Yamada and Chinen fell into a routine. They began going to the movies together every two weeks or so. Sometimes more, if there were a lot of movies out that they wanted to see. Yamada really enjoyed it because they always had so much fun and it gave him something to look forward to.  
  
“Yuto’s going to be so jealous,” Chinen said, as they waited in line for snacks. These conversations too, Yamada thought, were a part of the routine. Hanging out at the movies would be dull otherwise.  
  
“Because Johnny Depp’s in this movie?” Yamada asked.  
  
“Yeah, he’s like one of Yuto’s favorite actors. We should totally tease him about it at the magazine shoot tomorrow.”  
  
Yamada almost suggested that they call Yuto to join them now, but he thought better of it before he said anything. It didn’t feel right to have someone else, even a good friend, intrude in their movie time. It was nice just the way it was now with only the two of them. Chinen had stopped being so reclusive and Yamada finally had someone to laugh with at the movies. He certainly wasn’t going to try to shake up their routine anytime soon.  
  
“Hey Ryosuke, quit dreaming,” Chinen called out to him. “Do you want butter on your popcorn or not?”  
  
Yamada rolled his eyes but tried not to smile. “Like you even have to ask. The more butter, the better.”


End file.
